Unexpected Encounters
by fadetoblack13
Summary: Naruto a struggling college student. Sasuke a successfull businessman. What will happen when these two meet in an unusal way and make a deal? Yeah summary is not that great heh.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 1: Curiosity

Uzumaki Naruto was currently lost with his life. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was currently in a financial rut and he couldn't seem to get out. At only 20 years old he was already struggling with his life. He had a crappy job and lived off of minimum wage. School was no better, he hardly attended class. He attended a good amount of days so he wouldn't be dropped. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto's life was full of problems.

"Dammit!" the blonde young man shouted as he entered the barley furnished room. "I'm tired of this damn situation. I can't believe I can't even afford to fucking eat." He opened his almost empty pantry, spotting one more bowl of instant ramen. He sighed to himself and wondered what it would be like to actually not worry about what he was going to eat for his next meal. Sighing again he ate his ramen and headed for his bedroom. He turned on his laptop that he managed to buy despite his finances and the device hummed to life. After a few hours of nothing, he stumbled across a website. He blushed slightly at its contents. "I must really be bored." He muttered to himself. It was an adult site for hook-ups, erotic chats, and if you wanted discreet relationships. He browsed the site more as it added to his curiosity. He couldn't believe he was actually considering in making a profile. He thought about it a little longer and decided on making one for the hell of it. 'Who knows, maybe I can meet some cool people.' He thought. He was setting up his profile and became annoyed with the set up. It's a pretty generic set up with typical questions such as Name, location, sex, age, etc. but still it was damn annoying. As he was poking the keys he filled in the boxes with his information. He looked over the name box 'like hell I'm going to put my name on this thing.' He thought. He ended up typing in 'spirals_n_noodles'. He was pretty happy with his name that he chuckled to himself. He glanced at his computer screen and eyed the sexual preference category and clicked 'GAY'. The last step was to upload a photo. He glanced at his completed profile and felt content. "Finally! That took forever." Naruto browsed the website and blushed at what he saw. This site was full of pictures of men with hot bodies and not so hot bodies, women exposing themselves which he found a bit unusual, but to each his own. When he was going to close his browser, something caught his eye. In the right hand corner was a little box that read: **IM**. He clicked on it and a window popped up. It showed all the members that were online and then he heard a couple of pinging sounds. He selected the tab that read: **Incoming (2)**. There were 2 people that wanted to chat with him. He was a little excited but that soon died when he read the "inviting" message. "'Want an 8 inch cock in that tight ass cutie'" he read. "W-What the hell?! Pervert!" Well he didn't take it all that bad considering this _was_ a sex chat site. So he just ignored it. He was rapidly getting annoyed with these perverts. He had received a dozen invite messages saying things like cock in your ass, wanna play, and blah blah blah. Dammit, he just wanted to talk to a normal person.

_**Incoming (1)**_

**Doggiestyle4u:** Hey how's the site treating ya?

Naruto was reluctant but accepted since he didn't start with something stupid like the other members had.

**spirals_n_noodles**: Hi. There are a lot of perverts here ._. heh.

**Doggiestyle4u:** Haha. Well what do you expect from a Sex site xD

**spirals_n_noodles: **True. But still you'd think they'd try to lure you in… not creep you out, no?

**Doggiestyle4u: **Haha you're right. So what are you looking for?

**spirals_n_noodles: **Just browsing. You?

**Doggiestyle4u: **One word. BABES! :D Btw names Kiba.

Naruto was not sure whether to tell him his name. So far he was cool and not creepy so he figured it wouldn't be so bad.

**spirals_n_noodles: **Nice to meet ya kiba. My name's Naruto.

**Doggiestyle4u: **Nice to meet ya, Naruto. Well I gotta jet, but if you're on tomorrow we can chat again.

**spirals_n_noodles: **Sounds good. Bye kiba.

**Doggiestyle4u:** bye.

**Doggiestyle4u has left the chat room.**

Naruto was thrilled at the fact that he met someone on this site.

**Incoming (1)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another boring day at his boring job and he was glad his work day was over. He opened the door to his home and slipped off his shoes. It was only Monday and he was just about ready to pull out his hair. He prepared himself a cup of coffee and walked into his study room. He glared at the pile of papers he had to review. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Uchiha Sasuke hated Mondays; they were too long and seemed never ending _especially_ at work. What he hated most was when he had to bring work home. Home was supposed to be a sanctuary, yet here he was sitting at his mahogany desk reviewing some files and papers. "It can't be helped." He said. He turned on his computer and waited for the device to come to life as he organized his paperwork into two separate files. The first pile was papers he had to review and sign, while the second pile consisted of data he had to organize into spreadsheets. Yes, this was going to be a long night. After a few hours, the raven-haired man decided to take a break. He glanced at his clock and it read 8:30 p.m. It took him about 3 hours just to do half of his work. Damn. He opened up his media player and began to listen to some music as he browsed the web for something that would amuse him. After a while of nothing he sighed and settled for just downloading some music. He searched for the song he was looking for and copied the URL and pasted it to the website he was using to convert the song from flv format to Mp3. Once he did that he clicked download and a pop up add covered his computer screen. He glared at the annoying thing and noticed that it was an adult site. He looked at it uninterested and moved his mouse over to the little X on the right hand corner, before closing it his curiosity got a hold of him and he glanced one more time. He looked over the distasteful profile pictures of men and women posing and exposing themselves to the viewers on the web. He just about had enough of this vulgar site when something caught his eye. He looked at the profile picture and saw a handsome looking man who looked to be a year or two younger than him, from what he could see it was just a headshot. What captivated him were those piercing blue eyes and that goofy grin, his blonde hair, and 3 whisker-like markings on either side of his cheeks. He looked at his user name and snorted "Spirals_n_noodles, interesting." He smirked, he was definitely amused. He moved his mouse over to the picture and clicked on it. A frown adorned his handsome face. His browser had redirected him to a page saying that he had to be a member to view profiles. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He couldn't believe he was about to waste a few minutes of his time on such trivial things. He set up his profile in less than five minutes, answering the basic profile questions with 'ask me' or 'prefer not to say'. The only question he answered was his age and sex. For his profile picture he selected the option of 'ask me for photo'. How he hated wasting time on meaningless things, but that didn't matter it was done and over with. Once more he went back to the previous page and selected the profile that read spirals_n_noodles. He waited for the page to load and when it did he smirked. He clicked on his photo and got a better view. This spirals_n_noodles guy was cute; of course he wouldn't say this out loud. As Sasuke browsed his profile some more he looked to his left and read the intro that this person posted.

_Hi… if you're reading this then obviously you're looking and reading my profile hehe. I'm pretty outgoing and spunky. I LOVE RAMEM! Ramen is my favorite food and I also like the color orange because it's a loud color and I've been told that I'm loud lol. Uh… I don't know what else to write other than I'm friendly and funny and AWESOME! Yep I am very AWESOME. So yeah… don't be afraid to drop me a line. So um… yeah bye_

_-Spirals_n_noodles_

He couldn't help but snort. The way he wrote this made him wonder why he was on this site in the first place. This person seemed so innocent and naïve, but no doubt in his mind that he was entertained. He scrolled down spotted his information.

_**Sexual Orientation:**_

_Gay_

_**Birthdate:**_

_October 10, 1992_

_**Relocate?:**_

_Prefer not to say_

_**Marital Status:**_

_Single_

_**Height:**_

_5 ft 4 in / 166 cm_

_**Body Type:**_

_Athletic_

_**Smoking:**_

_I'm a non-smoker_

_**Drinking:**_

_Water and Juice xD_

_**Drugs:**_

_I don't use drugs_

_**Education:**_

_Prefer not to say_

_**Speaks:**_

_Japanese, English_

_**Hair Color:**_

_Blonde_

_**Hair Length:**_

_Medium_

_**Eye Color:**_

_Blue_

"Hn, interesting indeed." Sasuke said to no one in particular. He glanced at his picture one more time with admiration. He noticed that in the corner was a little box that had IM on it. Sasuke clicked on it and a new window opened up and revealed all the members that were online. He felt pathetic, the great Uchiha Sasuke on an adult site. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard a pinging sound. He selected the tab showing that he had 2 invite messages. He ignored the messages he wasn't really interested in chatting with anyone. He selected the first tab once more and then he saw that spirals_n_noodles was online. "He's 20 years old and according to this he is 3 miles from me." Sasuke said in slight amusement. He moved his mouse in a swift movement and clicked on his name, a little box appeared next to it and his slender fingers began to type.

**To: Spirals_n_noodles**

**Message: Let's chat.**

A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's lips as spirals_n_noodles accepted his invite. This was definitely amusing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for Reading! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Next chapter Naruto and Sasuke finally get to chat what will happen? Hmmmm?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greetings

Naruto glanced at his computer screen. "Let's chat." He read. Naruto accepted the invitation and the little chat box opened.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Hey.

**Damnregret23:** Amuse me.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** wtf O.o aren't yew demanding?

**Damnregret23:** It comes in handy.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** not this time -.-"

**Damnregret23:** Trust me it will.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** if you say so. Anyways….

**Damnregret23:** Yes?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** You sound like a total ass. :b

**Damnregret23: **And you're a dobe.

Naruto couldn't believe he was being insulted by this asshole, and yet he couldn't seem to just close the chat box. He wasn't going to give this asshole the satisfaction by leaving the chat, so he shrugged it off and continued to chat with the guy.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** FUCK YOU!

'So much for shrugging it off' he thought.

**Damnregret23: **Relax dobe. I'm only playing.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** If this is your idea of fun then you are one seriously fucked up individual. :I

**Damnregret23: **You definitely amused me.

**Damnregret23 has left the chat room. **

Naruto just looked at his computer screen dumbfounded. This guy managed to get him all riled up in the first 5 seconds of their chat and the asshole just leaves. "What the hell?!" he shouted. He rolled his eyes and logged off his account. He glanced at the clock and yelped. "11 o'clock. Damn it's late; I have to get up early for class tomorrow." He rushed into his bathroom, brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas. He grabbed his IPod and selected a random song to sooth him as he drifted off into a piece full slumber, while one thought still lingered in his mind, 'who was damnregret23?'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke could imagine the anger in those sparkling blue eyes as the dobe replied with a 'fuck you'. He chuckled to himself. He found great amusement in making the man angry even though he couldn't see his reaction; just reading his replies was enough for him to imagine them. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he exited the chat with him without a goodbye. He logged off his account and opened up a spreadsheet. He glanced at his clock and sighed. '11 o'clock and I still have this damned paperwork.' He couldn't believe how fast time passed. He began to work again and when he finished it was very late.

He stood up and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the water and undressed himself. As he stood there with all his naked glory he couldn't help but wonder what the blonds name was. He didn't ask and he did not want to refer to him as spirals_n_noodles, no, that name was just ridiculous. Even as he said it he felt stupid. He shrugged off the thought and walked under the spray. He felt his muscles relax as the water made its way towards his body. He let the hot water wash away his stress. He sighed, content with his 30 minute shower. He made his way to his bedroom and sat on his bed. 'It can't be helped.' he thought. He finally lay down, and before he knew it he dozed off into slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto didn't hear his alarm go off and now he was running late. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. It started with him waking up late, missing breakfast and now he missed the damn bus. "Gah! Why is my life so fucked up?!" He muttered. He was exhausted and hungry and late. He hated going to class late, because when he did his teacher would call him out on it and everyone would stare at him. He hated the negative attention. He finally reached the school campus and made his way into the building. When he reached his class, he peeked through the little window that was in the middle of the door, he sighed and stepped in. As he predicted his classmates stared at him and his professor turned around and gave him a 'you'll hear it after class is over' look. He was somewhat relived that he didn't have to go through the embarrassment.

'Stupid professor and his stupid lecture.' He thought as his professor gave him a stern look followed by a lecture. "Uzumaki, the class starts at 7:15 a.m. not 7:30. If I don't let students come in late, why should I make an exception for you?" Naruto just looked at his professor and tried to hold his tongue, his efforts were futile. "I didn't ask you to make an exception that was your own doing, if you told the class that you don't like when students come late to class since the beginning you would have done something about it. So don't go blaming me for your meaningless excuses and non-existent punishments." He knew he was going to get it but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let this stupid person blame him for not acting upon his word. Naruto stood from his seat and made his way to the exit when his professor called out to him. "Don't bother showing up to class on Thursday." Naruto was now pissed off. He didn't want to curse him out but at the moment it was hard not to. "That's ok, didn't plan to anyways."

The blond was sitting on the grass and just sighed, he was a little bummed out that his professor dropped him. Then again he couldn't keep his mouth shut so I guess it wasn't his fault. After 30 minutes he stood up and took out his cell phone to see what time it was. It was nine o'clock and in an hour he had to go to work. He hated his job. He hated working at a warehouse for minimum wage. God, he just wished that his life would get better, but unfortunately wishing never worked for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rushed home after his shift was over. He wanted to talk to Kiba again. He took out his cell and looked at the time, it was eight o'clock. He was a bit tired from work and just wanted to get home to talk to his chat buddy, if he could call him that. He stopped by a little market and bought some more ramen. He couldn't help but think about the problems that were headed his way. It was almost the end of the month and he had to start saving for his rent. Dammit! He had been searching for another job and nothing came up. He applied countless times and the bastards never contacted him. He was brought out of his thoughts as he reached his apartment. He reached into his pocket and unlocked his door. He removed his shoes and headed to the kitchen to warm up some water. "I wonder if Kiba is on yet." He said to no one in particular. He went into his room and brought his laptop along into the kitchen. He turned it on and waited for the thing to come to life.

He logged onto his account and opened the instant messenger and he saw that kiba was on so he sent him and invite.

**To:** Doggiestyle4u

**Message:** Hey kiba! How are ya?

**Doggiestyle4u has entered the chat room.**

**Doggiestyle4u:** Hey Naruto. I'm good just tired.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Why? O.o

**Doggiestyle4u:** Just came from jogging with my dog, Akamaru :D

**Spirals_n_noodles:** You have a dog :DD

**Doggiestyle4u:** Yeah, wanna see?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** YEAH!

**Doggiestyle4u: Photo: **

Naruto clicked on the photo that kiba had sent him and a tab opened up to reveal a white dog. He looked so cute. In the photo he had his eyes closed with his little pink tongue poking out.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** He is so cute! ^.^

**Doggiestyle4u: **thanks. So what do you like to do for fun?

As Naruto was going to type in his answer he received a new invite message:

**Damnregret23:** Hi dobe, how are you?

It was the bastard from last night.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** WHAT teme.

**Damnregret23:** Can't you read. I asked how you were doing.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** I had a bad day, happy now?

**Damnregret23:** sorry to hear that.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** no worries

**Damnregret23:** What happened?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Why do you care?

**Damnregret23:** I don't but I want to see if I can make you feel better.

What? This bastard is being nice? He was a bit shocked, but he didn't mind it much and who knows they could be friends.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Well if you must know, I woke up late, got kicked out of class, and I have a crappy job.

**Damnregret23:** Crappy job?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Yeah. I work in a warehouse; I have to package merchandise and lift boxes for fucking minimum wage.

**Damnregret23:** I'm sorry to hear that.

**Spirals_n_noodles**: yeah. Enough sadness lol. So what do you like to do for fun?

**Damnregret23: **Not much.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Oh yeah you like to make fun of people huh because your fucked up like that xD

**Damnregret23:** Funny. What about you?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** hmm… I like to listen to music, eat ramen, play video games, go out, watch movies… yeah my list pretty much goes on for a while. :b

**Damnregret23: **Hn.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** So do you like guys?

**Damnregret23:** Does it matter?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** No, I was just asking teme.

**Damnregret23:** What is your name anyways?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Why?

**Damnregret23:** Because I don't want to refer you as spirals_n_noodles it sounds ridiculous.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** So… :3

**Damnregret23:** Whatever dobe.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Don't call me that teme.

**Damnregret23:** Then what's your name D-O-B-E?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** I can just hear that amused tone, but if you must know its Naruto. What is your name?

**Damnregret23:** Sorry I don't give my name to strangers.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** You're an ass you know that.

**Damnregret23:** I've heard worst.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Really? Like what?

**Damnregret23:** Listen I got to go now I have to finish some work. It was nice to chatting with you Naruto.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Ok I have to go too. It was nice chatting with you too.

**Damnregret23:** My name is Sasuke.

**Damnregret23 has left the chat room.**

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke huh." He was somewhat happy that he knew who Damnregret23 was. He closed the window and then his eyes grew wide. He forgot that he was chatting with Kiba. "Damn! I forgot about Kiba. He switched to the window where he and Kiba were chatting and he saw that Kiba had left the chat room. The blond felt bad that he just ditched kiba like that. It can't be helped he would apologize to Kiba tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed and to lamprophony I took your suggestion and hopefully the site doesn't change the formatting :/**

**Again constructive criticism welcomed and reviews would be nice as well. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lust

Sasuke logged off of his account and if one was in the same room as him they would say that they saw a smile, though it was small, it was still a smile. He felt a tad ridiculous at what he was feeling at the moment, perhaps curiosity, amusement, he didn't know but the unknown feeling lingered. The raven made his way to his bathroom to brush his teeth, then he looked in the mirror and said the blonde's name, "Naruto." Just saying his name provoked sinful desires. He couldn't help the reaction the dobe caused him: lust. He wanted that dobe, to feel him, touch, him go deep inside of him. Just thinking about the sinful fantasies made his groin ache. Damn that sex site. He had only met the blond a day ago, was it possible to desire him already? He shook the sinful thoughts from his mind and made his way to his bed. He sighed once more before shutting his eyes and trying oh so hard not to think about the blond man named Naruto, begging him to take him, asking him to ravish him and make his body ache with pleasure, he was trying _very_ hard, too bad for him that his efforts were in vain. "Dammit!" he groaned. He had to resist the urge to fondle his groin. How was it possible to lust over someone he barely knew? He shut his eyes tighter and tried to relax. After an hour of fighting with his body he just put on his headphones and listened to music hoping that the music would lull him to sleep. Before he knew it he had drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock going off. He glanced at it and it read 7 am, he let out a sigh and wondered that if he hadn't mouthed off to his idiotic professor he would have been going to his class right about now. He just stayed in bed a little longer indulging in the feel of its softness. He hugged his pillow and held it tight. He was just so damn frustrated. He had no fucking clue about how he was going to come up with his rent money plus paying his bills. "Dammit!" the blond shouted. His frustration grew to anger. He only earned $360 every week and some days he would get sent home early or they would call him to not go in at all. How was he going to pay his rent with the miserable amount he made? "What am I going to do?" He grabbed his laptop and turned it on and waited for the device to come to life. He opened up the web and started searching restaurants, retail stores, ice cream shops, and anything he could think of, one by one he began to apply. Naruto grew frustrated at the fact that the damn applications asked him stupid meaningless questions that had no relevance to the job he was applying for. "Most people annoy me… a) strongly agree b) agree c) neither agree nor disagree d) disagree or e) strongly disagree. What the hell?! Most people do annoy me but I'm not going to but that and what the hell does this have to do with stocking inventory anyways." These damn applications were getting on his nerves. After finally 45 minutes of stupid questions, he had had about enough of this. He was currently logging on to his profile on the adult site and opened up the IM box. He was happy that kiba was online. He was going to apologize to him for ditching him last night.

**To: doggiestyle4u**

**Message: HEY! Sorry for last night I got caught up with someone.**

**Doggiestyle4u has entered the chat room.**

**Doggiestyle4u:** No problem man. It happens :b

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Still… so what have you been up to?

**Doggiestyle4u:** nothing much just work. You?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Same here. But I fucking hate my job. I barely make ends meet with my miserable paycheck.

**Doggiestyle4u:** Sorry 'bout that man. I'm not going to lie I'm kinda horny right now.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** haha… really? Why?

**Doggiestyle4u:** asshole don't laugh xD. If you haven't fucking noticed this is a sex or adult site whatever the hell you want to call it, which means I see videos of chicks flaunting their goods or have erotic chats with babes. What the hell do you think…?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** touché.

**Doggiestyle4u:** Come on… you know you get turned on by seeing cocks on this site ;)

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto blushed at what he read. It was half true but he wasn't going to admit that to kiba. How could kiba just ask him that, good thing he can't see his reaction he would have been really embarrassed.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** WHAT! O.o

**Doggiestyle4u:** admit it haha xD

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Pervert! I do not! O/o

**Doggiestyle4u:** if you say so *insert eye roll*

**Spirals_n_noodles: **haha well *insert image of my middle finger*

**Doggiestyle4u:** haha well I gotta go.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Alright. Bye nice talkin to ya.

**Doggiestyle4u:** same here. Take care.

**Doggiestyle4u has left the chat room.**

"That was interesting. Kiba is really fun to talk to." Naruto chuckled to himself. Now he was bored, he glanced at his clock and saw that it was only a little past noon. He wondered if the teme was on. He went back to the window where he saw all the members that were online and saw that Sasuke was on. He was a wondering if he should send him a chat invite. What the hell, why not?

**To: Damnregret23**

**Message:** Hi Sasuke-teme! What'cha doing?

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the rays of the sun that were peeking in through his navy curtains. If this were any other day he wouldn't have minded all that much but considering what had happened yesterday with his dilemma downstairs, he was very irritated and annoyed at the awakening. Today was his day off and he was hopping in getting some much needed sleep. He tossed and turned for about 10 minutes he couldn't go back to sleep even if he wanted to. He was really annoyed now. "Might as well get up." He said a little annoyed. He got up and glared at his window and damned the sun for waking him up and then he glared at his bed for not being comfortable enough. He made his way into the bathroom and stripped his pajama bottoms and turned the water on. He stepped under the spray and started to lather the shampoo onto his head when suddenly he felt something rising and it was getting a bit uncomfortable. "Oh no, I don't need this now." The raven said. If he wasn't annoyed before he was definitely annoyed now. "Dammit! Stupid dobe."

He looked down at his growing erection, and again tried to resist the temptation of masturbating. He was not one to give in to his bodily desires, but dammit this one was just hard to resist. The blond had captivated him with just that one picture. He wondered how those eyes would look like if they were provoked with want and utter desire, he shuttered at the mere thought, and now his arm was moving on its own accord. Before he knew it he gripped his erect manhood and started to stroke it slowly in a tantalizing motion. His body shook with pleasure as he played with his swelled dick. His slender fingers made their way up to the tip and began to tease it imagining it was the blonds tongue. He started to get impatient. He gripped his cock once again and began to move his hand in slow shallow movements. He felt his body tense as he began to move quicker and gripped harder. He imagined having Naruto on all fours and pounding the blond until he screamed. The image of his fantasies haunted him as he gripped tighter to imitate the sensation of being inside the blond. He was driven to the edge as he finally found his release and groaned.

What just happened? He hadn't done that since he was a hormone crazed teenager, and even then masturbating was rare. He finished his shower and stepped out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to forget about what had just happened in his shower, just thinking about it was giving him a headache. "It can't be helped." The Uchiha walked into his bedroom and pulled out some dark jeans and put them on before grabbing his laptop and making his way into the kitchen, and prepared some toast with his usual cup of coffee. He turned on his laptop and as it came to life he checked the time. It was 12:05, which earned him raising a brow and a scowl. "Did I really spend an hour in the shower?" Sasuke usually didn't take long so it was a bit irritating considering the fact that he just gave in to his desire and lost his self-control. What caused him to be more annoyed was that he was logging on to his stupid account on that stupid site to see if that stupid dobe was online. His scowl grew and he glared at the damn computer screen.

Indeed he had found that Naruto was online. He wasn't planning on chatting with him today, but before he could close the IM window he had received an invite.

**Incoming (1)**

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Hi Sasuke-teme! What'cha doing?

That scowl turned into a smirk in an instant. He might as well have fun talking to the blond haired dobe.

* * *

**Here is chapter 3. Hopefully you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and feel free to review and/or leave constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Desire

Sasuke smirked as he thought about the naughty questions he was going to ask the blond. He just wished he could ask him face-to-face so he could see his reaction, which would be shock, embarrassment, or anger, maybe all of them. Oh well, he was just going to have to imagine it. He accepted the invitation and his smirk was in full affect though the one he wanted it to see couldn't.

**Damnregret23:** Just finished masturbating. You?

Oh how he could imagine the shock in those blue eyes and perhaps even that blush that maybe now adorned his handsome face.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Pervert! I didn't need to know.

**Damnregret23:** Why not?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** because that's personal and private teme. /.\\

**Damnregret23:** So tell me dobe, what are you into?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** I told you not to call me that teme, and I already told you I like to listen to music, go out and stuff…

**Damnregret23:** That's not what I meant dobe. Let me clarify: What are you into sexually?

He smirked and cursed for not being able to see said blonds reaction.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** What the hell teme?! Why are you asking me that?

**Damnregret23:** Hn. You haven't answered my question, therefore I won't answer yours.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Um… fine I'll play your game. What gets me going is a great kiss. Slow at first, and then when it starts to get intense I really like to nibble on the lower lip and glide my tongue over it after. As we kiss I like to run my fingers through my partner's hair and tug gently until he groans.

As Sasuke read his jeans began to get tight around the groin. He wouldn't mind doing that to the blond, though something nagged at him, had the dobe had sex?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Well that's all I'm gonna tell you, for now anyways. What about you?

**Damnregret23:** Sounds like you're a good kisser.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Why thank you ;]

**Damnregret23:** Don't get cocky dobe. Do you have any more pictures?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** yes but I'm not going to send you any teme.

**Damnregret23: **Hn. Why? Are you ugly, Pre-maturely bald, perhaps obese?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** WHAT! No.

**Damnregret23:** Prove it.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** What's in it for me?

Sasuke raised a brow and smirked. "Innocent, oblivious dobe."

**Damnregret23:** Send me a FULL body picture of you and don't worry it doesn't have to be nude and I'll tell you what I'd do to you.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Give me a minute.

If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he would have jumped for joy, but since he is an Uchiha he just smirked.

**Spirals_n_noodles: Photo. **Can I see a picture of you since you saw one of me? Pleeeaaasse!

Sasuke clicked on the photo and waited for the tab to open up. What he saw was the blond holding a sign that read_: Take that Bastard! You know I'm hot!_ He made his way to his face and was captivated by a dazzling smile and sparkling blue eyes. Indeed he was hot. He glanced at his body and from the looks of what he was wearing he had a thin frame and his jeans hung loose around his hips. To put it simply, Naruto was HOT! He might as well take a picture of himself. Why not reward the blond for his cooperation.

* * *

Naruto glanced at his computer screen as Sasuke replied with a photo.

**Damnregret23: Photo.**

Naruto opened the photo and there he was. The bastard was showing off he could tell. Naruto rolled his eyes as he spotted the gesture Sasuke was displaying in the picture. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Sasuke was flipping the bird and he found it funny and cute. Naruto looked at the raven haired man's face and he was captivated by dark pools of onyx and equally flawless porcelain skin, his raven locks adorned his face perfectly and he wondered how he pulled off that duck-butt hairstyle. The smirk he sported just added more oomph to the picture. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was good looking since his attitude showed otherwise. He was tempted to tell the ass that he was hot but like hell he would.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** haha well fuck you too teme xD

**Damnregret23:** hn.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** well now tell me what you're into, sexually.

**Damrnegret23: **A deal is a deal. If I were there I'd ravish you. I would grab both your hands and place them on my growing erection. I'd whisper in your ear "see what you did Naruto. What are you going to do to fix it?"

Naruto eyes widened. He went back to check the messages they had exchanged to each other and he read it a little louder than he needed, "I'll tell you what I'd do to you. I must have read it wrong." He was reading what Sasuke wrote and he felt blood rush to his face as it began to turn a scarlet red. That's not all; he was starting to get aroused, not fully but still.

**Damnregret23: **Then I would close the space between us and kiss you just the way you described. I would start off slowly and sensually, nibbling and biting your bottom lip gently and the slowly glide my tongue over it. Then I'd explore your hot mouth with my tongue, tasting every inch. I'd glide my hands over your body and slowly lift up your shirt to expose your stomach without detaching myself from that delicious mouth of yours. Would you like me to do that Naruto?

Naruto indeed wanted him to do all that to him. He wasn't in control of his body as he typed in 'yes'

**Damnregret23:** yes what Naruto.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Yes. I want more. Tell me more Sasuke.

**Damnregret23:** After I finish tasting your addicting mouth, I'd take off you're your shirt and start ravishing that neck of yours, I'd bite down and kiss the junction of your neck. Are you hard Naruto?

Naruto was hard, painfully hard. He couldn't believe what was happening. He wanted to desperately find his release, embarrassment and modesty flew out the window at this point. If he were in the same room as Sasuke he would allow him to do anything and everything to him. He knew it was ridiculous desiring someone you barley knew but not impossible. He saw it countless times in movies and TV. He hardly knew anything about Sasuke but he just had a feeling that even if he had a coarse personality the few times that chatted with him he figured that he wasn't that bad. He hopped that they would become friends. He was taken out from his thoughts when he got an invitation from Sasuke.

**Damrnegret23: Has invited you to view his webcam: ACCEPT of DECLINE?**

Naruto clicked on the _ACCEPT _and was greeted with a handsome shirtless Sasuke. He was just sitting there taunting him with that toned body. He admired his features and was ravishing him with his eyes. He noticed that he had his jeans on, but what made his heart skip was that Sasuke was doing a ministration; slender fingers rubbed at the clothed erection and slowly made their way to the zipper. Sasuke began to unzip and slowly whipped out his painful hard on. That was the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Naruto's body was getting hot and he couldn't take it anymore, he took off his jeans and shirt. He was only left with his boxers. He whipped out his cock and began to stroke it. He just watched Sasuke touch and tease himself.

**Damnregret23:** Dobe, if you have a webcam turn it on?

The said dobe turned on his webcam and sent the invitation to Sasuke which he accepted and from the looks of it Sasuke was impressed with what he saw. His eyes were glazed and his dick twitched with anticipation, oh how Naruto wished he was there with the raven haired man to touch him. Sasuke smirked and Naruto took that as his cue to begin his own ministration.

* * *

Sasuke was more than pleased with what he saw, Naruto was on his bed, legs spread and eyes glazed with lust. Sasuke watched as the blond brought one finger to his mouth and started to suck on it, from base to tip, slow and then quick. He knew that Naruto was teasing him which made it all the more thrilling. Naruto popped the wet digit from his mouth and brought it to his exposed member. He began to tease the tip of his erect cock and rubbed in a circular motion. Then he began to stroke it with the palm of his hand. Sasuke began to do the same he couldn't take it anymore. As soon as he saw that Naruto was beginning to move his hand, he started do the same. He was enjoying the moment and he couldn't believe that he was doing this. He gripped tighter to cause more delicious friction, he wanted to close his eyes but he didn't want to miss Naruto's release. He could tell Naruto was so close by the way his mouth was partly open, the way his body tensed and most off all the way his hand was moving faster and faster. Hell, he was close himself. He started moving faster and faster to meet Naruto's movements and then he glanced at his screen and Naruto came. That was all he needed, shortly after he came. He sat there panting and looked at Naruto, his face was flushed, his cheeks were dusted with pink and then he was greeted with a content smile. Sasuke smirked and then Naruto began to type.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** I feel a little embarrassed honestly. That was the first time I ever did something like this.

**Damnregret23:** Don't be. I enjoyed it.

Sasuke looked at his webcam as if he were looking into Naruto's eyes and smirked. Naruto returned it with a smile.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Well as you can see, I need to go get cleaned up. It was nice talking to you teme. If you're on tomorrow I'll talk to you then. :]

**Damnregret23:** Likewise dobe.

**Spirals_n_noodles has left the chat room.**

Sasuke logged off of his account. He was content and for now he was satisfied with the outcome but he wondered if the dobe would be willing to meet him.

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what your thoughts are, give feedback, review, or leave constructive criticism and such. Sorry if there "erotic" chat wasn't all that great it was the first time writing something like that. I thought it was ok but that's just me hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Greeting

Slowly waking up, Naruto opened his eyes and greeted the day with a content smile adorning his face. He couldn't believe what he had done the night before, it was exciting and yet totally embarrassing. He replayed the images in his mind. The way Sasuke's eyes were glazed over with lust and utter desire, the way he stroked that tempting appendage of his. It was just so erotic. He got up and made his way to the bathroom with a slight bounce in his step. He showered, got dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

The blond man was going to head into a coffee shop and as he walked in through the door his heart began to pound and he felt himself begin to sweat. He rubbed at his eyes just to make sure he was seeing clearly and sure enough there he was, Sasuke. He couldn't have mistaken him; his duck-butt hair was a dead giveaway. Sasuke was ordering and his back was to him which meant he hadn't known of his presence. He felt the adrenaline run through his veins he didn't want to see Sasuke right now he'd be too embarrassed.

He was currently gawking and the handsome man's back. From what he could see, he was wearing a black hoodie with dark denim jeans. He looked even better in person and the said person was now turning around. Oh no, said person was now staring at the blond dobe standing under the doorway like a deer caught in headlights. Naruto just stood there and watched the raven haired man walk towards him he couldn't believe that teme was smirking at him. 'It can't be helped.'

Sasuke approached Naruto and from what he saw Naruto looked a little embarrassed and he figured it was from last night's activities. He studied his form and was greeted with a loud orange hoodie with a thick blue stripe across the chest. He wasn't kidding when he said his favorite color was orange. He smirked. Naruto looked even cuter in person and his eyes looked even more captivating.

"Coincidence meeting you here." Naruto said sheepishly. The Uchiha walked closer to Naruto and leaned closer to him. He rested his chin on his shoulder and whispered, "Nervous?" he paused and then chuckled softly, "You don't have to be." Naruto's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He couldn't believe the teme was chatting him up in front of all these people. He could feel his face got hot with embarrassment. As Sasuke pulled away he asked Naruto to join him. Naruto obediently followed to stunned to think about what he was getting himself into.

They sat down and Naruto felt like all the words and coherent thoughts flew out the door. He never imagined meeting Sasuke and if the raven did ask him to meet he would make up excuses. Sasuke looked amused and that was enough to give Naruto the push he needed to speak.

"So…" ok well not really.

"So."

"Um…," Damn. He couldn't think about anything to say to the teme and he was enjoying it he just knew it. He was internally pulling his hair out. "I've never done anything like this, honestly."

"And what would that be?" Sasuke knew what Naruto was referring to but just seeing him stutter and squirm was too much fun.

"Well you know, what happened yesterday?" Naruto was red. 'Stupid teme making me say it.'

"Hn, from what I saw it looked like you do that often."

Sasuke was enjoying this way too much. The expression on the blonds face was too cute. His face looked red and he would lick those plump pick lips to moisten them. It took a lot of self-control on his part to not jump the dobe and just ravish him. He smirked once more when the blonde began to speak.

"You're enjoying this way too much. "

Sasuke chuckled. "Relax dobe, I'm only kidding."

Naruto rolled his eyes. How could he forget about Sasuke's sense of humor?

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you."

"Hn. If you say so but I was going to treat you to some ramen."

Naruto internally cursed. Sasuke was using ramen against him and all thanks to that damned profile of his. 'Why did I put that I like ramen?'

Sasuke stood up and threw his cup away. Naruto just looked dumbfounded he must have been really caught up in his thoughts. He didn't even see Sasuke finish his cup of coffee or start heading out the door. Again he cursed and followed Sasuke out the door.

"Sasuke wait!" wow the teme was fast he was already up the street. Sasuke smirked and turned around to see Naruto approaching him.

"Y-you are going to regret treating me to ramen."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"So what's your point, dobe?

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see teme."

* * *

Naruto was scarfing down his ramen like there was no tomorrow. He was already on his fifth bowl and he was savoring the moment. He had to cut down on his ramen intake due to his finances so he was currently in heaven. Sasuke only looked at him in amusement and slight disgust. How could anyone stomach so much in just a couple of minutes. He just stared at Naruto. The way he ate was a little interesting; every time he brought the noodles to his mouth he would lick his lips and close his eyes as he savored all the flavors of his miso ramen.

Naughty thoughts crept into Sasuke's mind. He imagined that look but not savoring ramen but waiting anxiously for Sasuke to whip out his hard cock in front of his face. He imagined Naruto licking his lips the same way he did with his ramen and savoring the moment when his member entered that hot mouth of his. He also imagined that tongue playing with the tip of his cock and….

"Teme, are you listening?!"

Sasuke was taken out from his musings and just looked at Naruto. He internally grumbled. He was an Uchiha and therefore they do not grumble or get caught daydreaming but apparently this Uchiha did. He scowled and retorted with a hn.

"Thanks for the meal."

"Hn."

Naruto took out his cell and checked the time. It was a little past eleven and since it was Friday he had to be in at work at 2 o'clock.

Sasuke looked at the blond and wondered if he should ask him for his number, but decided against asking.

"Dobe, give me your number."

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden demand and then he smiled a toothy smile. He was going to make that bastard beg for it. He might as well have his own fun, even if it meant taking a risk himself. Naruto leaned in against Sasuke and closed the gap between them. He placed his hand over his neck and brought him closer and whispered in his ear in the same way he did earlier, "If you ask nicely, I'll gladly comply."

The raven felt the warm breath brush against his ear and shuddered. He quickly composed himself and acted unfazed by the interaction. Naruto was cheering on the inside until he felt Sasuke's breath ghost over the shell of his ear. He heard Sasuke chuckle softly and took in the lobe of his ear, then releasing, "Can I have your number, please?"

Naruto felt his body begin to burn with desire. He felt electricity run along his spine and spread through his body like wildfire. Sasuke suddenly pulled away and a smirk was plastered on his face. He knew he was blushing and that ignited Sasuke's amusement.

The Uchiha took out his cell and listened as the blond mouthed off his number to him. He saved Naruto's number into his contacts. He was going to depart when Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke wait."

"Yes dobe."

"D-Don't I get your number?"

"You will soon enough." That being said the raven said his goodbye, hoped into his car and drove away.

* * *

Naruto plopped on his soft bed and let out a sigh. He was exhausted. He had to work a twelve hour shift and he still had to check his email to see if any one replied to his job applications. The said blonde changed into his night clothes and grabbed his laptop.

He logging in onto his email account while opening a new tab and logging onto the adult website, maybe kiba would be on.

Naruto grumbled in frustration nothing yet. It was nearing the end of the month and he only had $750 saved up. He was somewhat relieved that this month's rent would be paid but what about his utility bills. He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

He saw that kiba was still online despite how late it was.

**To: doggiestyle4u**

**Message: **Hey kiba you still awake?

**Doggiestyle4u has entered the chat room.**

**Doggiestyle4u: **Hey what's up?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** just got home from work and I'm tired -.-

**Doggiestyle4u: **damn. Sorry to hear that man. You should get some sleep.

**Spirals_n_noodles:** Nah. It's ok. I can't sleep right now. Guess what?

**Doggiestyle4u:** What?

**Spirals_n_noodles: **I met someone from the site.

**Doggiestyle4u: **really? Sooooo….what you do? *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Kiba you PERVERT! It was by pure coincidence. I was going into a coffee shop and he was just there and he saw me.

**Doggiestyle4u: **Was it awkward? I bet it was. Was he ugly? Cuz most people on here don't look like the picture on their profile trust me I know this from experience. v.v"

**Spirals_n_noodles: **He's HOT but like hell I would admit that to him. He's a complete teme but he's not so bad. Idk if that makes sense.

**Doggiestyle4u: **ah gotcha. So what did you do then?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** He just bought me ramen and we talked a little. I had to go to work so yeah.

Ok well that was only half of the truth he wasn't going to tell kiba about the teasing they shared.

**Doggiestyle4u: **So are you going to meet him again?

'Good question kiba.' Was he going to meet him again? He wouldn't mind it much really. He actually enjoyed the time they hung out. It was a little weird yes but not bad. He hoped they could be friends.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **I don't know. I wouldn't mind it much really. He's witty and cool even though he has a weird sense of humor lol

**Doggiestyle4u: **What do you mean?

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Nvm. Well it's getting late I better go to bed. Night kiba

**Doggiestyle4u: **Night.

**Spirals_n_noodles has left the chat room.**

Naruto couldn't help but ponder if he will want to meet Sasuke again. He couldn't to afford to slack off, literally. He had so much financial problems he had to think about. He had to find a second job soon to help lift the weight on his shoulder even if it was just a little. The said blond rubbed at his temples trying to ease the headache that was rising. He could do it right?

* * *

**Well here's chapter 5. They met so what will happen. Yep so feel free to review, comment, and leave criticism and stuff it is greatly appreciated. **

**I'm still working on the formatting and stuff so hopefully it's a little better.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Set Up

***Time move in two weeks' time.**

It had been 2 weeks since he coincidently met Sasuke and now Naruto was getting impatient. The bastard hadn't texted him or been online. The blond laid in bed and sighed in exhaustion, work was brutal today and he kept on getting yelled at by his supervisor and all because of his stupid team.

"_Naruto hurry up. You're letting the products pass you with no perfume caps." yelled the woman that was beside him in the assembly line. He hated working in cosmetics especially with these old bats. His supervisor placed him in a new station that he hadn't worked in before; he worked in packaging not this. These old bats were yelling at him and telling him to go faster. Dammit, he was trying his best. When he picked up the pace he saw that he missed some and rushed over to complete them and then he went back to where he was previously placed to continue the job. To put it simply this was hard._

"_Sir, pick up the pace, you're letting the products pass you and they aren't completed." Naruto looked up at the woman and was about to tell her to calm the hell down but he had to refrain. So once again he tried to comply, a few minutes later one of the women on his team came and told him to go to another station because they were short on people. _

"_Uh… sorry but I'm not going, last time I checked you weren't my supervisor," Naruto pointed at the man that was holding a clipboard. "He is. He told me to be here and I'm not moving unless he says otherwise." The woman just looked at him with a frown on her face and walked away. No one was going to boss him around, unless they were the supervisor. After that he could hear the women sneer at him and talk about him, calling him names and such. _

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked up the device and saw that he had received a text message. He raised a brow and wondered who it was since he didn't recognize the number, upon opening he chuckled lightly and knew who it was instantly. It was Sasuke. He saved the number in his contacts and replied back.

:scene Change:

Sasuke waited patiently for the blond haired man's response. He didn't bother mentioning it was him in the text. He knew Naruto would figure out he was. He felt his phone vibrate a minute later.

**Naruto: **Hey teme!

**Sasuke:** How are you?

**Naruto:** Ugh… I had a terrible day Dx.

**Sasuke:** What happened?

**Naruto:** I had to work with these annoying women. These ladies wouldn't shut up and they kept on telling me to hurry up and that I was slow and kept on calling me names behind my back.

**Sasuke:** Oh I'm sorry to hear that.

**Naruto:** Yeah that's why I'm looking for a new job with better pay :p

**Sasuke:** How's that going for you?

**Naruto:** TERRIBLE! No one wants to hire me. What the hell?!

Sasuke read this and smirked. The blond wanted a job ay. The wheels in his head turned and an idea sparked in his head.

**Sasuke:** What would you say if I told you I have a job for you with better pay and possibly more?

Naruto read the reply and his eyes grew wide. Sasuke was offering him a job with better pay, but then he thought about something. There has to be a catch to this, this offer was too good to be true.

**Naruto:** What is the job?

**Sasuke:** Being my PERSONAL assistant.

Naruto thought for a moment, and glanced at the message again. What did he mean by personal? What would he have to do? And most importantly, how much was this job going to pay?

**Naruto: **What will I have to do exactly?

**Sasuke:** Please me.

The blond couldn't believe what he was reading. Sasuke was asking him to be his own personal fuck toy. Was he serious? Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly at the thought of having to obey Sasuke's orders and possibly pleasure him.

**Naruto: **Are you serious? Why pay when you can have anyone and get it for free?!

**Sasuke:** I want you.

**Naruto: **Oh. How much are you gonna pay?

**Sasuke: **I'll let you determine that.

Naruto admitted Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous, but he just couldn't bring himself to pleasure someone for money. He just frowned and declined the offer.

**Naruto: **Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass.

**Sasuke: **Hn. If you change your mind the offer is still open.

Sasuke was relaxing on his master bed when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and saw that it was Naruto; he smirked and opened his Motorola. He read the message and quirked a brow. The message read: _Guess what? I got fired._

'Why is the dobe telling me this?' He wondered if the blonde was implying something. He replied.

**Naruto: **DAMMIT! What am I supposed to do? I don't have enough money saved to pay my bills and it fucking sucks.

Sasuke read this and he couldn't help feel sorry for the blonde, yes Uchiha Sasuke isn't a total bastard. He personally didn't know what it was like to be in a situation like Naruto's but he could imagine it and it was something he never wanted to be in.

**Sasuke:** I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?

**Naruto: **Don't be and I don't want your pity.

**Sasuke:** I'm not. If you don't want me to loan you money, my offer is still open.

**Naruto: **I don't know. I can't bring myself to do that. I'm not a prostitute ya know. ._.

**Sasuke:** Think of it more like a friend helping a friend.

**Naruto: **Um… I have to think about it. What will you make me do if I agree?

Sasuke was a little taken aback at the response. He didn't want to push Naruto into something he wasn't comfortable with. If it were up to him he would attack the blonde and just pound into him and make him beg for more but unfortunately if he did that he would just scare the blonde away and he didn't want to do that.

**Sasuke: **I'll leave that up to you. I wouldn't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable doing. You can also decide where you want to do this at. I'm sure I can accommodate.

**Naruto**: Have you ever paid for sex before?

**Sasuke: **No.

**Naruto:** Really? I've never done this kind of thing before. I'm kinda scared to be honest. I mean you never know. You know like what if I get aids, herpes, hell how do I know if you won't chain me to the wall of your basement and torture me heh

Sasuke chuckled to himself and smirked. The blonde's innocence was a cute quality. He understood where the said cute blond was coming from. There were many factors to consider in these types of encounters, diseases and strange people. You just didn't know especially if you found the person online.

**Sasuke: **I understand. I know that it's a lot to consider.

**Naruto: **Hey Sasuke, how many people have you had sex with and don't lie.

The raven re-read the question. He hadn't found anyone of interest before Naruto. The Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he slept with someone. Even if Naruto would laugh Sasuke was still a virgin. He just didn't care too much about sex or no one sparked his interest. Yes he would get sexually frustrated but he would just repress it that is until he saw Naruto and actually met him. He found himself craving him. He wanted to do many sinful things to the blonde.

**Sasuke: **Honestly…. I'm a virgin.

Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe Sasuke was still a virgin. How could someone like Sasuke still be a virgin? He doubted that Sasuke was saving himself for the one he loved. Sasuke didn't really seem like that type of guy. He pondered this for a moment and decided he would ask.

**Naruto: **REALLY? Why? It's kind of hard to believe that since you're fucking hot.

Naruto realized what he had sent and yelled to himself.

**Sasuke: **You think I'm hot dobe?

Naruto shock his head even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see him followed by a cold sweat. 'I'm such an idiot! That stupid teme and his inflated ego.'

**Naruto: **No! Don't get flatter yourself teme. Now answer my question.

**Sasuke: **Answer mine first. What are you willing to do? How much do you want? Where? And what won't you do?

**Naruto: **For our first meeting I can suck you off. Somewhere near me since I'm going to have to walk home and won't do weird fetishes or anything with feet.

How much should he ask for, he had no clue. He didn't want to do this in all honesty but he needed the money especially now that he got fired. His bills were past due and with just 3 weeks in the month he had to start figuring out how he was going to come up with his rent money.

**Naruto: **how does 150 sound?

**Sasuke: **I don't know. How does that sound for you?

The blonde thought that was a little low but he didn't know what would be a good amount.

**Naruto: **Hmm… how bout 250?

**Sasuke:** Sounds good. When are you willing to meet up with me?

**Naruto: **uh…. Well I'm not sure. My days are pretty unpredictable

In reality, Naruto knew he didn't have much to do but he needed time to think about this. He was nervous and a little afraid of doing something such as sucking off a total stranger for money. He didn't want Sasuke to think of him as an easy person or even or someone who did this often.

**Naruto: **I'll let you know.

* * *

It was Friday night and Naruto began to panic. He didn't have enough money for his rent. He broke into a cold sweat as he remembered the last time he was late on his rent. The landlord told him that if he was late again that he was going to kick him out on the same day.

_Knock, Knock_

Naruto looked through the little peep hole. Once again Naruto began to panic he had just received his check for the month he had worked. He managed to save $400 dollars. He tried to relax but to no avail.

He opened the door and saw the landlord with a deep scowl on his face. "Mr. Uzumaki I hope you have the rent for me. I wouldn't want to have to kick you out."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "About that … I have the rent money just not in full."

"Well, when are you going to have it? I expect it tomorrow."

"Uh…. I'll have it all tomorrow. I have… uh…. to go to work."

"I expect my rent tomorrow Uzumaki and not a day later. Understood."

"Yes."

Naruto lied. He didn't tell the landlord that he lost his job. That would make things worse. He couldn't believe he was going to have to take Sasuke up on his offer. He took out his phone and texted Sasuke.

_I'll meet you on the intersection of Konoha St. and Kyuubi Avenue. Text me when you get there. I'm on my way._

**Well here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed. I'd like to know what you think so please review, comment, or leave constructive criticism. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited (?) and followed my story. It makes me happy to see and read the reviews and the number of favorites and followers growing. To those who reviewed, commented and all that good stuff THANK YOU! :D**

**Btw this is my first time writing a sexual scene. So if it's not great let me know in ways I can improve or if it was good let me know too xD one more thing sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Happy late birthday Sasuke!**

**Anyways on to the story. **

Chapter 7: Pleasure

Sasuke was heading home from a walk around the neighborhood when his phone vibrated. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell, upon opening it he quirked an eyebrow. It was Naruto. He read the text and a smirk grazed his face. The raven haired Uchiha made his way home. When he reached his home he headed upstairs and took a quick shower, and soon after he headed out the door.

* * *

As Naruto walked to his destination he couldn't help feel nervous and a bit afraid. He had never done anything like this before and he couldn't help feel guilty. The blond felt nauseous with every step that he took. He was getting closer and closer to the intersection of Konoha and Kyuubi. When he got there he saw a black Audi and he wondered if it was Sasuke. He approached the vehicle and noticed that someone was inside.

Naruto walked up to the window and saw the silhouette of the duck-butt haired raven. He tapped the window and sheepishly said hi. The raven was amused at the blonde's nervousness.

"You look nervous."

Naruto couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah well it's not every day that I get asked to suck a stranger's dick for money."

"Relax dobe. If you don't want to go through with this just let me know."

Naruto would have complied with the offer but then the words of his landlord echoed in his head, _"Mr. Uzumaki I hope you have the rent for me. I wouldn't want to have to kick you out… I expect my rent tomorrow Uzumaki and not a day later. Understood."_

Naruto took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. 'I can do this. I can do this.' He mentally chanted.

"No. I can do this."

"Did you have a place in mind?"

"Um… I thought we were gonna do this in your car?"

"Hn. Do you know a more secluded area?"

Sasuke didn't mind having Naruto doing this deed in his car but as he waited for the blonde dobe he noticed that cars would pass every 10 minutes or so. It would be distracting. Naruto made his way to the passenger's seat and just gazed at the interior of the car.

To any person it would have been just a simple car with a not so fascinating interior but to Naruto it was amazing. He'd never been inside a car like this before, and to top it all off it was an Audi the car of his dreams.

The interior was all black and where the stereo was it was blinking with blue lights and so many buttons that he was very tempted to push. He looked at Sasuke and just rolled his eyes at the amused smirk he had.

"Nice car teme."

The raven didn't say anything and once again asked Naruto if there was a more secluded area close by to the said blonde's home. Naruto gave the Uchiha directions and they were soon parked on a secluded area not too far from other people's homes. Naruto fondled with his fingers and Sasuke noted that the blonde was still a bit nervous.

The raven placed a pale hand on the young man's lap and tried to sooth the blonde's nerves. Naruto was a bit startled at the contact and scooted a little closer to the door. When blue eyes met onyx he couldn't help but freeze up. This man in front of him was so tempting, those sensual lips were moving and Naruto couldn't comprehend what the raven was saying to him.

"…do this."

"huh?"

Sasuke gave a light chuckle and just observed the blonde. His nerves seemed to have gone but he still looked like the way he felt, stiff.

"I said 'how do you want to do this?'"

"Oh. Um… what do you mean? Sorry I probably look like an idiot now."

"Don't be dobe. Like you said it's not every day you suck a stranger's dick."

"heh right? So how should I start?"

"Let's get in the back so it's somewhat comfortable. Then I'll leave that up to you."

Sasuke watched as Naruto joined him on the back seat. He looked at the handsome blonde man and just smirked at him.

Naruto just looked awkward and uncomfortable. He didn't know where to begin. Then an idea came to him. 'He's not paying me. He's been my friend for 5 years. We met in college and I really like him..' he continued to give the situation a back story so he could just get this over with and not feel so uncomfortable.

It seemed to work. He closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled. He was ready. Naruto opened his eyes and gave a dazzling smile.

"Why don't you pull it out and let me see it?" 'how did I make my voice sound like that.'

The blonde loved the look in Sasuke's eyes. Now he had the control over that teme and he liked it.

Sasuke couldn't believe that the dobe was seducing him, not that he minded. His voice, it was full of sin. He just wanted those sinful lips to be wrapped around his cock.

His slender fingers made their way to the hem of his pants. He then popped the button and pulled the zipper down.

He looked at Naruto and he looked amused, his lips were slightly parted and he could see how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

The raven placed his hands at his sides and looked the blonde in the eye.

"Take it out."

Naruto just smiled and leaned in closer. He let his fingers graze Sasuke's navel and he slowly let his fingers wander lower and lower until he reached the strap of Sasuke's black boxers. He looked up to see Sasuke with a glint in his onyx eyes.

He smiled at the stunned raven and placed his hand over Sasuke's dick, he then began to slowly stroke and fondle in a circular motion.

Sasuke watched as the blonde was working him over. He shuddered at the feel slowly losing his patience. He wanted that hot mouth over his cock dammit. The blonde was doing an incredible job and making him wait for what he desired most.

His breath hitched as Naruto pulled out his dick. He felt his warm breath on the tip. Then his tongue lightly brushed the head and out of nowhere he was taken in full.

The feeling he couldn't describe. It was, incredible. The hot wet cavern of the blonde's mouth felt incredible wrapped around his shaft. He looked down and saw the blonde mop begin to move. Up and Down. Up and Down he went. He tried not to groan but to no avail. He could tell the blonde was enjoying the power he had over him.

Naruto pulled away and lifted his head to meet Sasuke's. He leaned in and in a seductive voice he said, "Do you like it?"

Sasuke felt chills run along his entire body. Of course he did but he wasn't going to openly admit it.

Unexpectedly Naruto grabbed his hand and placed it over his own growing erection.

"See what you did? How are you going to fix it?"

If Sasuke wasn't turned on before he was definitely turned on now. He liked how the blonde was getting vocal.

He begrudgingly removed his hand. The raven looked at the blonde he was half tempted in giving the blonde the pleasure he was making him feel but he refrained.

He grabbed the tan hand and placed it on his shaft. He placed his own pale hand over Naruto's tan one as if guiding him. Sasuke led Naruto into pumping the raven's stiff member. The friction felt good and the act was erotic.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and once again was caught in a trance. He wanted the raven to ravish him to put out the fire his body was feeling. He had just about enough. He took his hand of rather aggressively and leaned in once more.

Naruto stuck out his pink tongue and begin to tease the tip. He glided his wet tongue over the meatus and applied medium pressure.

Sasuke was afraid to shut his eyes. He didn't want to miss any of the most erotic experience that was happening. He let out a groan at Naruto's hot mouth taking him whole.

Naruto's tongue was swirling around Sasuke's shaft then at his tip while he was bobbing his head. He went faster and faster. He felt his jaw grow tight but he ignored it.

The raven felt like he was close. He loved the sensation of being engulfed by the blonde's wet hot mouth.

Naruto was hard. He heard the melodic sounds that the Uchiha was making. He liked the idea of being the first one to do this to the gorgeous raven.

He felt the stiff cock twitch in his mouth. He felt his satisfaction grow. He knew the raven was enjoying his ministration by the way his cock twitched.

He slowed down the pace and pulled away making a pop sound. He placed his and around the member and held it with a slightly tight grip. Once again he felt Sasuke's cock twitch.

He gripped the wet member and began to pump.

Sasuke loved the attention his cock was getting.

"T-That mo-outh of yours is f-fucking incredible."

As Sasuke praised his "skills" he began to grow hot.

"Yeah." He pumped faster. After a few quick pumps he replaced his hand with his mouth once more.

Sasuke mentally pouted. He wished he could see more. He could only see a blonde mop of a head.

Then once again he was in pure bliss. He felt that sinful tongue swirl around the head.

"N-Naruto, I love the way you play with my cock."

Now it was Naruto's turn to grown. That voice oozed sin. He hated to admit it but he was enjoying this just as much as Sasuke.

This was a new experience for him as well. He was enjoying the feel of the smooth flesh that his tongue caressed.

Naruto was getting excited and started sucking faster and faster.

Sasuke was so close. The delicious friction was getting to him, that warm mouth, the pressure of those lips. It was so much. Oh god. Naruto was deep throating or was attempting to deep throat him but either way the feeling was addicting.

"Naruto I'm close."

That being said the blonde's anticipation grew. He wanted to make Sasuke come.

Naruto bobbed his head faster and faster ignoring the tightness in his jaw.

Sasuke shut his eyes, it was coming.

"N-Naruto… I'm coming."

The blonde continued to suck and then the milky substance coated his mouth and throat he wanted it out but instead swallowed it.

He continued to suck until it was "clean".

Sasuke composed himself and slipped his now flaccid member back into his pants. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the money.

He honestly felt guilty for paying Naruto for his "service" but he had to remember that he was a friend helping a friend out.

Once he had the amount he wanted, then he extended his hand.

Realization dawned on the blonde. He felt guilty and a little ashamed with himself. He couldn't bring himself to look Sasuke in the eye.

He took the money and counted it. It was 500 dollars.

"You paid me more than what I asked for."

"I know, hope it helps out more."

"Thanks... um I guess I should get going"

Naruto stepped out of the car and started to walk back home. He looked at his cell clock and it appeared to be 11:30. His body was shaking from the anxiety he was getting. He felt guilty, was it worth it. In its own way it was but the feeling of guilt later came crashing down.

He asked himself many questions. Was Sasuke going to keep talking to him? Was he just an object to him? Was he going to be just talked to when Sasuke felt like he needed release?

"It can't be helped."

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked. His hands were in his pocket and his shoulders were slumped. He felt kind of bad for the blonde. He buckled up and drove.

"Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7. I thought it was ok but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed and please review, comment and you know the rest it would mean a lot to me :) **

**Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favorting, and following my story.**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORTING. **

**Sorry if there is grammar or spelling errors.**

Chapter 8: Agreement

Midnight quickly approached as Sasuke pulled up into the parking lot of a Denny's. Sasuke unbuckled and got out of the vehicle. He approached the passenger's seat and opened the door for the blond-haired man. Naruto looked stunned he appreciated Sasuke's gesture but he wasn't a girl dammit. He unbuckled shortly after and followed Sasuke into the diner.

When they entered the empty diner, a hostess greeted them with a 'good morning' and led them to their seat.

Naruto felt so tense under the intent gaze. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious every time the raven looked at him.

"You know it's not polite to stare."

Sasuke lightly chuckled. He wasn't staring he was just… observing or admiring what was in front of him.

"So teme… since we're here what do you like to do for fun?

Sasuke wasn't into idle chatter but he decided to humor the blonde.

"I don't really do things one would consider 'fun'."

"Um… then what are your hobbies?"

"I like to just take walks when I have time or read and yourself?"

Naruto pondered for a second. He didn't have time for hobbies or fun. He would be too busy worrying about money and his rent especially his education. Just thinking about it made his head hurt.

"I don't have time for fun. As for hobbies I used to like to watch movies, but now I don't have much time."

Sasuke wondered how someone so young could have so many problems.

"It's none of my business but why's that?

Naruto sighed.

"I'm usually busy worrying about how I'm going to pay my rent and bills or too exhausted."

Sasuke was about to speak when the waitress interrupted.

"Hello. May I take your order?"

Sasuke wasn't really hungry so he just settled for coffee.

"How about you sir?"

"I'll just have pancakes please."

"Ok. I'll arrive with your order shortly."

The two males watched the retreating form of the waitress and then soon after there was silence.

"Hey Sasuke, are you really a virgin?" The blond asked.

Sasuke just raised a brow.

"I am, yes."

Naruto lightly chuckled. "It's hard to believe someone like you be a virgin."

Sasuke intertwined his hands together and placed his chin atop of them. The blonde looked at how Sasuke was smirking at him.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. I mean you being good looking and all. One would think that you get a lot of action."

It was true there was no way Sasuke was a virgin. He was so handsome. He could easily have gotten anyone if he wanted to without even trying. If he were to glance at you with those black pools that he had for eyes and gave you that annoying but sexy smirk you'd fall into temptation in an instant.

He wasn't going to sit here and act like a saint. He would let Sasuke do many things to him, but for his sanity he just couldn't allow it. Only for fear that he was going to get used.

Naruto was taken out of his musing when Sasuke called his name.

"Huh?"

"Well you can say I haven't found anyone who sparked my interest." Sasuke glanced at Naruto and genuinely smiled.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"I'm not staring I'm merely admiring what's in front of me."

Naruto was about to respond to that when the waitress came.

"Here are your pancakes sir and your coffee. Sorry for the delay."

"Thank you."

They both fell silent.

All that was heard was how the silverware screeched against the plate as Naruto cut into his pancakes.

When they were both done the waitress once again came and asked if they wanted dessert. They said no and were soon greeted with the bill.

"Are you sure you're ok with paying?"

"Dobe."

"Okay okay I was just asking." Naruto rolled his eyes but Sasuke knew that he was thankful.

"So Naruto, would you be willing to meet again?"

Sasuke was hoping Naruto would say yes. He to explore Naruto's body, to touch it, to ravish every inch of his flesh, he wanted his fingertips to memorize every part of his body. He wanted his eyes to memorize the nakedness of Naruto's body. Just thinking about it made his skin hot.

"If I agree what would we do?"

Sasuke had a devious glint in his eyes. The blonde could tell that Sasuke was enjoying the way he was complying.

"Do you have any fantasies Naruto, because I do." The raven smirked.

Sheepishly Naruto agreed. He was a man, dammit. Of course he had sexual fantasies. He just never had time to think about them, but this encounter with Sasuke awakened his most sinful fantasies.

"How would you like to make those fantasies into a reality?"

Naruto thought about this for a minute. He hoped Sasuke wasn't into anything weird or creepy.

"Uh…. are you into anything weird?"

"That depends on what you mean by weird?

"You know like feet fetishes, cbt, or that thing where people pee on each other because if you are I'm running."

Sasuke was wondering if Naruto was serious or just stupid. Did he really think that he was into that sort of thing? Of course not.

"No. I don't like feet and I'd rather urinate in the toilet rather than on people. "

"Good."

"May I ask how do you know of those things?"

"Internet plus curiosity is never a good thing. Plus in that adult site I would get messages saying 'let me lick your feet' or 'let me stretch out that tight ass of yours' and I would be like 'eww. No way.' Then I would get curious and would look up what those perverts would type to me and yeah that's how I found out."

"Hn."

Naruto was wondering how much Sasuke was going to pay for these "encounters". He didn't know if he could handle living with his conscious picking at him every second that he lived.

Would he be able to look at himself in the mirror afterwards?

"Naruto if you're wondering how much I'm going to pay for this, the same applies. You decide when, we meet and when you want to stop."

Sasuke looked into those blue orbs and felt guilt crash over him once more. He knew that Naruto may think he was using him, and perhaps he was and that's what made him feel guilty.

Naruto saw that Sasuke was in thought. He didn't want to be used. He knew he was using Sasuke as well. This just seemed easier for him than to actually go out and apply for more jobs but was it worth the cost of his integrity and his dignity, maybe not.

"I have to think about it."

"Just let me know."

"Okay. We should go it's getting late."

Sasuke paid the bill and soon they both left.

"Where would you like me to drop you off?" Sasuke asked. He wouldn't want the blonde walking home at this time of night.

Sasuke pulled his car onto the intersection where they agreed to meet and asked Naruto where to go from there.

The blonde asked Sasuke to drop him off in front of a little mini mart that was 5 minutes away from his apartment.

"Thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Alright."

With that the raven drove off and Naruto began to head home.

As he entered he took out the money he had received from his "services" and looked at it with a twinge of guilt but that soon left him.

He seemed more relaxed.

"I have enough for my rent. I just hope no one finds out, not that I have many friends but still. Oh well I guess for now I should not worry so much." Naruto thought out loud.

He walked into his bathroom and took a warm shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas and headed to bed.

He looked up at the ceiling feeling relieved.

He thought over the events that occurred that night and thought about how Sasuke was so nice to him. He held the ropes and it was nice to know Sasuke respected his boundaries and that he let him decide on the sexual events that would occur between them.

He thought that gorgeous men were shallow and only wanted sex and if you refused they would force you into it or blackmail you somehow, well that was he would see in the movies but who's to say that those type of things don't happen in real life.

He was lucky. Sasuke could of just done what he wanted and then dump him like a used rag, but he didn't which was the best feeling in the world.

He sighed once more and remembered what Sasuke had said to him. 'Explore my fantasies huh?'

With that thought he was too tired to think anymore and he slowly drifted to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Naruto was greeted with sunlight. He woke up feeling lighter as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders then he remembered he was able to pay his rent. He got up and headed out the door rent money in hand.

He walked up to the landlord/manager's office and dropped the envelope containing his rent money inside into the drop box. As he walked away he looked back and stuck his tongue out to no one in particular. He felt so relieved.

He walked back into his apartment and took out his laptop. He hadn't chatted with kiba for almost a month.

As soon as his laptop was turned on he opened up his internet browser and logged onto the sight.

"Kiba is on."

**To: Doggiestyle4u**

**Message: **Hey kiba!

Naruto waited for his reply.

**Doggiestyle4you has entered the chat room.**

**Doggiestyle4u: **Hey Blondie what's up?

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Not much. You?

**Doggiestyle4u: **I just got with a hot babe. It was AWESOME.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Really? What did you do?

**Doggiestyle4u: **We fooled around. She wants to see me again I think I'm gonna go for it. Hey do you still talk to that guy.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Yeah I do. Guess what?

Naruto didn't know whether to tell kiba of his little adventure or to keep it to himself. He knew kiba was a cool guy and that he wouldn't judge him and he trusted him enough to tell him about his encounters so why not.

**Doggiestyle4u: **What?

**Spirals_n_noodles:** I met him again.

**Doggiestyle4u: **No way?! What did you do? Did you guys fuck?

**Spirals_n_noodles: **haha no you pervert but we did do something ;)

**Doggiestyle4u: **Well what? Don't keep me with this anticipation you asshole haha

**Spirals_n_noodles: **I don't want to say it.

**Doggiestyle4u:** You suck! Xb

**Spirals_n_noodles: **You could say that.

**Doggiestyle4u: **Lmao really? Damn dude you don't know how hard I'm laughing right now.

Naruto laughed at Kiba's antics. Surprisingly he could imagine Kiba howling with laughter.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **haha he wants to see me again idk whether to or not. Help?

**Doggiestyle4u: **If you enjoyed it why not? I mean you both are not losing anything right.

'Oh if you only knew.' Naruto thought.

**Doggiestyle4u:** Hey you're really fun to talk to do you think we will hang out one day?

**Spirals_n_noodles: **That was random but hopefully on day. I mean you're fun to talk to too. So do you really think I should?

**Doggiestyle4u: **Yeah. It's fun. I mean once you find that friend with benefit you don't need to look for more. But just don't get emotionally involved because you could end up getting hurt.

**Spirals_n_noodles: **How do you know all this?

**Doggiestyle4u:** Personal experience. If we ever meet I can tell you all about it hehe

**Spirals_n_noodles: **Tease xD

**Doggiestyle4you: **Haha well I got to go. I have to get ready for work. Later

**Doggiestyle4you has left the chat room.**

"Kiba's right I'm just going to go for it I have nothing to lose."

Naruto picked up his cell ignoring his conscious that was gnawing his made up mind.

He sent Sasuke a text and waited for a reply

* * *

Sasuke had awaken in a relatively good mood. He had recalled last night's events and embedded them into his memory.

That was the most thrilling experience of his life and that's saying something.

He took a shower and dressed in loose fitted jeans and a white tee.

He checked his phone and saw that Naruto had sent him a text.

**Morning Sasuke, just wanted to let you know that I'll be free this Friday. You can go first. I'll make one of your fantasies into reality.**

Reading that text made him slightly hard then his phone vibrated once more.

**Oh by the way it better not involve me licking your feet or something gross.**

The raven rolled his eyes. The blonde really knew how to ruin the moment.

Well, he knew the first fantasy he wanted to try with the blonde.

He smirked and began pressing the button on his cell to reply back.

* * *

After about ten minutes Sasuke had replied back.

The blonde held his breath as he read the text:

**Hn. I'll see you Friday.**

* * *

****

Here's chapter 8. Sorry for lack of entertainment. This was more like a filler. Do you think kiba and Naruto should meet? Let me know. And also I want to THANK ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY. I ASLO WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! It means so much. I'm happy to see that my story almost reached 30 reviews. I hope it can at least get to 40, so if all of you can help me out I'd really appreciate it :3. 

**Once again please review, comment, and leave constructive criticism. And if you can leave some suggestions for what Naruto's fantasy should be for their next meeting since I already have an idea for Sasuke's.**

**Once again thank you all. **

**Much love.**

**Thank you for reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. I AM HUGGING YOU ALL HEH. IN ALL SERIOUSNESS THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. Oh and thank you for helping me reach 40 reviews.**

Chapter 9: Desperation

Friday approached quickly. Naruto had received a text from Sasuke asking him to meet him at his house and to but it frankly the blonde was excited. He kept hollering at his reflection as he was getting ready.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto master of seduction!" He mustered up a seductive smile. Yes he was looking great. 'I just hope I don't chicken out when it comes down to it.' He looked himself up one more time in the full length mirror in his room and was pretty happy with his outfit, black loose fitting jeans, an orange tee and a black hoodie that he decided he would keep unzipped. It was simple but he looked great. His toned body was outlined by his well fitted clothing.

* * *

Naruto got off of the 23 bus and started walking up the street. These houses looked incredible. They looked nothing like the homes that were in his neighborhood, green lawns, trimmed bushes, beautiful gardens and expensive looking sports cars. He had seen about 2 Mercedes, 1 BMW, and a Lamborghini and that was just the first 3 houses.

The blonde felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked to see who it was and saw that it was Sasuke.

**Dobe come in through the back. I'm running a little late but I left the door open for you.**

Naruto groaned. He didn't know how long the teme was going to take but oh well. He made his way up quickly and finally reached the address Sasuke had given him. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. This house was huge and come to figure it was on top of the hill. Sasuke must be loaded if he's the only one that has a home on the hill. He also took note that parked on his drive way was a midnight blue Ferrari. Now Naruto was impressed.

He made his way into the back and wondered if he looked suspicious since he was wearing all black except for his orange shirt. He moved more quickly and made sure no one saw him or then they would call the police on him and it.

The said blonde approached the door and then opened the door. It was open just like Sasuke said.

He headed inside without realizing someone approaching him.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was running late, but he figured it wasn't that big of a deal. He was headed up the street and ready to head in his driveway when he spotted a blonde mop going through the back. Sasuke smirked to himself. So far everything was according to plan. He decided to park elsewhere so he could keep his cover.

He made his way to the back and saw that the blonde was already inside. Indeed everything was going according to plan.

"Sir…."

The blonde was looking around in amazement when he heard something.

"Sir…"

He froze in place. He slowly turned around and his eyes instantly softened. It was Sasuke and he was dressed in an officer's uniform, he looked so sexy. His aviator glasses framed his face perfectly and he bangs only enhanced the look. He pulled the look off quite nicely and he personally believed even if he was wearing the most ridiculous outfit he would be able to pull it of either way.

"I received a call of a suspicious looking man… "Sasuke took off his glasses and as he spoke. He looked Naruto up and down devouring him with his gaze.

Naruto just stood there. He was caught off guard, but then he realized that they were playing a game. 'So the teme like role play. Interesting.'

"Oh um I came to see a friend he told me to enter through the back." Naruto played it cool.

Sasuke merely looked at him with an unreadable expression. As for Naruto he just tried to hold in his laughter and tried to keep his cool.

"Do you find something funny sir? If so I would like to know so I could laugh as well?"

"No no I'm just uh…. nervous. I've never been interrogated by an officer before. I'm a good boy."

"Are you sure? Most good boys don't talk back to authority."

"I wasn't talking back I was just answering your question, officer? But I can definitely be bad." Naruto walked towards Sasuke and gave that dashing smile. When he stood in front of Sasuke he began to draw circles on his chest with his finger.

"If being sexy was a crime, you would be guilty as charged."

"Are you trying to seduce me, because that was the corniest line ever?" Sasuke looked at the blond and smirked.

"Well what are you going to do officer?"

"I'm going to have to search you for drugs?"

Sasuke lead Naruto to an adjacent wall.

"Put your hands against the wall and spread your legs."

Naruto did what he was told and couldn't help feel excited about the situation. He had never done something like this, and he had to admit that this was sexy.

The raven began to search the blonde haired dobe and his pants began to feel tight around his crotch. He started with the blondes arms. He felt firm muscles, he also felt Naruto tense under his touch. This amused him.

After his arms he began to feel his back and chest. He noticed that the blonde had firm muscles even though he didn't seem like the athletic type. He began to rub his palms on his chest and he heard the blond gasp as the fabric of his shirt made contact with his already erect nipples.

"You seem to be enjoying this?" The raven haired male said.

Naruto didn't respond. His words were caught in his throat.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at the blonde's ass. It looked great in those jeans. He was itching to rub the blonde's perfect globes and soon after he did. He gave a light squeeze and he even gave a gentle slap.

He loved every minute of his. He especially liked the way the blonde kept on gasping in surprise.

The raven smirked as he thought about taking this up a notch.

"It appears that you have no drugs on you but I must make sure. Take of your clothes only leaving your under garments."

"W-What?!"

"Did I stutter? I said take of your clothes?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh I am. As a matter of fact, I'll take them off for you." Sasuke smirked and his eyes held that deviant glint just like when they last met.

The time seemed to be moving slowly, Sasuke sensually removed the blonde's sweater throwing it across the room. He then let his hands graze his arms with the tips of his finger.

The said blonde shuddered at the small contact. It tickled and that contact made his body react and his groin began to wake.

Slender fingers caressed his neck while the other snuck its way inside the horrendous orange atrocity.

The blonde's body was hot and his breathing became shallow. Sasuke looked into those blue pools and they held the same feeling he was feeling at the moment, lust. He wanted to just rip of his clothes and taste that delicious body but he had to make the blonde ask for it.

If one were to enter the room the only thing that would be audible would be there quick and shallow breaths and some gasping and groaning.

He traced the outline of the blonde's body. What he got in return where soft chuckles.

He slipped his hands out and began to once again slowly remove the troubling shirt.

Naruto shuddered as the cool air brushed against his exposed chest. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke on his knees.

"Seems to be that I found what I was looking for?"

Confused Naruto looked down and saw that he was sporting a boner. He looked away and inhaled as he felt Sasuke unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down slowly. He began to rub his palm on his stiff member and as he tried to speak the words he mind would go blank.

The delicious friction between that tempting hand and his stiff member were beginning to become too much.

Then out of now where he felt the cool air against his hot cock. He looked down once more and saw that his dick was free from its prison and it what begging to be touched.

The raven blew on the tip and gave one small lick.

"S-Sas…" he couldn't even say the man's name.

He was too entranced by the ministrations.

Without breaking eye contact the Uchiha placed one finger inside his mouth and placed it on the pre-cum covered tip and began to smear it. That smirk once again plastered on his face.

"Are you seducing me?" The blonde squeaked.

"If being sexy was a crime, you would be guilty as charged." He lightly chuckled.

Naruto pouted. When he said it, it was corny. When Sasuke said it, it sounded sexy as hell, and the blonde deemed that as unfair.

"No fair… you said that was corny."

"I stick by what I said." Was the simple reply.

Before Naruto had a chance to speak his cock was engulfed by warmth. The sensation felt incredible that he couldn't help moan out. God. He was in heaven right now. That delicious mouth felt great. He loved the way Sasuke's tongue played with the tip.

He jerked his hips but was quickly stopped by Sasuke's hands. The bastard.

Sasuke bobbed his head slowly barley brushing his lips on the shaft. Then he wrapped his mouth around the tip and began to suck on it gently.

"Ahh!"

Then in a circular motion he began to swirl his tongue.

Naruto entangled his fingers in raven locks and tugged gently.

Sasuke took this as his cue to stop.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Naruto said seeming out of breath.

"Stop what, Na-ru-to?

"Why'd you stop…. Sucking… my… dick?

Sasuke grabbed the caramel colored hand and placed it on his crotch.

"Look what you did? How do you plan on fixing it?"

Naruto looked thought full and then he had an idea.

"I want you to watch me."

Sasuke quirked a brow at this, well if he wanted him to watch he figured the best place to do this would be the bedroom. So he grabbed Naruto's hand once more and led him up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

The raven let go and made his way to the bed.

Naruto stood in the middle of the room and began to feel his own body.

Caramel colored hands lightly caressed soft lips. The man began to move sensually to the small living chair parallel to the bed. He sat down and slowly slipped of his boxers.

His left hand teasing dusty nipples, he looked over at Sasuke and saw that he whipped out his dick and began to stroke it.

This excited him more. He spread his legs wide open exposing his tight entrance. He slipped one of his fingers in his mouth and began to tease himself.

The he rubbed at his entrance while stroking himself to Sasuke's ministration. He slipped one finger in and he felt a little discomfort. He began to thrust his finger and with each thrust his anticipation grew.

"Mmm… ahhh! Do you like what you see Sasuke? Do you know what I'm imagining?

Sasuke strokes became faster. "No, what are you imagining?" His voice coarse and raspy from desire.

The blonde slipped another finger inside of him and began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"I'm im-imagining your hot cock d-deep in-inside me…ah…." Sasuke loved the expression on the gorgeous man's face. His eyes were closed and bit his bottom lip.

"F-feeling you thrust deep inside me and writhing in ecstas…ahh"

The blonde had found his prostate. He was becoming desperate. He wanted to feel more of that wonderful feeling. It was too much for him and for Sasuke as well.

The sight was truly amazing Naruto's body began to spasm and he seemed to be lost in bliss. The Uchiha shut his eyes tightly and stroked his cock. He wasn't sure if Naruto wanted to go all the way with him so he figured he would relieve himself.

"Sa-Sasuke I can't… please…?" the said blond couldn't seem to find the words, so instead he stood up and walked over to the bed. He crawled over to Sasuke and straddled him.

"Sasuke…" He said in a whisper.

"I. Want. You." He said in a seductive voice.

Sasuke was flabbergasted. He didn't think Naruto would want to do this but who was he do deny him. Hell he wanted this just as badly as the blonde dobe did.

Naruto began to take off Sasuke's jeans and boxers and through them somewhere across the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto? I don't want you do regret it?" He meant what he said. He wouldn't want Naruto to regret giving up his virginity to some guy he's only known for about 2 months. It would hurt his pride and his ego.

"I'm sure."

That being said he reached over to the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed a little bottle of lube. He was about to lube himself up when Naruto grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"Let me."

The said blonde squeezed the substance out of the bottle into his hands and began to lube up Sasuke's erect member.

Sasuke hissed as the cool substance made contact with his hot dick.

But that was replaced soon after when Naruto began to slowly place himself atop of Sasuke erect appendage.

"S-so tight." The raven closed his eyes as he felt the lubed head enter the tight heat that was Naruto's ass.

Naruto made a pained expression. It felt as if he was being ripped in half. He tried to ignore the sharp pain and slowly began to let himself sit.

Sasuke placed his hands on the blonde man's dick to try to distract him from the pain.

Three…two…one….

Sasuke was engulfed by the heat. As soon as Naruto adjusted to the size he began to move.

He swore that he saw stars. This feeling awakened all of his senses. When Sasuke touched him it felt incredible. Sasuke meet Naruto's thrusts and they both couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Ahhh…. Sasuke."

Sasuke stroked Naruto's member rhythmically. Naruto opened his eyes and meet Sasuke gaze. He looked so fucking hot. His face was flushed adorned with a light hue of pink, his lips were slightly parted and his bangs were matted to his forehead.

"Fuck Naruto."

Naruto picked up the pace and began to bounce on Sasuke's dick. Naruto was one vigorous man.

Sasuke began to pick up the pace as well.

"Mmmm….aahhh! Fuck" Naruto wantonly wailed when his prostate was brushed.

He was so close.

"So close S'uke… so close."

"Me too."

Naruto slammed himself harder and he went faster and with every thrust Sasuke met it perfectly. God this felt so good. So tight. So hot.

"SASUKE!" In a matter of minutes Sasuke's police shirt was covered in Naruto's substance soon after he came and filled Naruto's hole with his seed.

Sasuke shifted positions. He was now spooning Naruto riding out his orgasm.

They both laid there panting.

"What just happened?" The blonde said with content in his voice.

Sasuke didn't respond.

The smell of sex lingered in the room and frankly that was ok.

The room grew into a comfortable silence between the two.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and wondered if Naruto regretted anything now that he was his right state of mind.

"Do you regret anything?

Naruto turned around and the proximity of their faces was to close for confront.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm just asking since it was your first time. I mean isn't your first time supposed to be special or something like that."

"heh Sasuke I don't regret doing this with you and besides it was your first time too."

"True."

This was getting a bit intimate so Naruto decided to get up.

"Well I think I should get going it's pretty late."

Before he could fully get out of the bed Sasuke grabbed his wrist, Naruto turned around and blue met onyx.

"Don't I don't feel like being alone tonight."

"I don't want to impose."

"I'm offering."

Naruto complied and laid back down.

'Why the hell not?' Naruto thought. He was too comfortable. In all honesty he was glad that Sasuke wanted him to stay. He didn't feel like being alone either.

It felt nice to be accompanied by someone rather than being alone and Naruto knew loneliness.

Before they knew it they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy. So please review, comment, tell me your thoughts I'd like to know what you thought. Sorry if there are grammar and/or spelling errors. And once again Thank you all for reviewing, and commenting.**

**:D **


End file.
